Discovering Love
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: O que pode uma bebida desconhecida fazer numa noite? O que pode acontecer a quem tomar essa bebida? Cair aos pés de quem mais deseja? Fic feita em parceiria com Hatake Hitomi.


Já era de noite quando Yamato, Kakashi e Naruto resolveram parar o treino, na verdade não ligavam para o fato de estar escuro, mas para o fato de que Naruto havia liberado o Kyuubi, fazendo assim Yamato gastar muito chakra. O ANBU estava deitado no chão, tentando se recuperar enquanto Kakashi falava com Naruto liberando ele por hoje do treino na cachoeira e mandando-o para casa, ficando só ele e Yamato por lá.

- Tudo bem Tenzou? - se aproximava do moreno enquanto falava, estava com a face um pouco diferente, tinha um leve sorriso safado por debaixo da máscara.

- Mais... Ou menos, Kakashi-senpai... - arfou o menor, com os olhos amendoados muito abertos e a respiração muito acelerada. Os olhos pesavam, mas queria mantê-los abertos.

- Quer alguma coisa para melhorar? Tem aqui aquelas pílulas do soldado que a Sakura-chan fez. - agachou-se ao lado de Tenzou, estava cada vez mais perto do menor.

- O Sai... Já me disse que são intragáveis... - o peito de Tenzou subia e descia rapidamente, foram muito difícil controlar Naruto. - Mas... Pode ser, onegai, senpai.

Kakashi se levantou e foi até onde estavam as tais pílulas, teve um pouco de pena de Tenzou, afinal aquelas pílulas eram realmente ruins, mas era melhor para ele. Levou uma consigo e novamente se ajoelhando ao lado de Tenzou lhe esticou a pílula.

- Esta aqui, tem certeza que vai querer? - pensava certas formas pervertidas para dar a pílula ao menor, mas infelizmente em todas teria que por aquela coisa horrível na boca.

- Er... Acho que sim... Não há por aí algumas nozes? Não quero ter que ficar... Com esse horrível sabor na minha boca... - disse, pegando no intragável remédio.

- Infelizmente não há... - teve uma idéia maravilhosa - Mas tenho aqui comigo algo que pode tomar depois. - mexeu em sua bolsa ninja e tirou de lá um frasco de uma bebida transparente.

- Está bem... - levou a pílula do soldado à boca, mastigou-a bem rápido e engoliu-a mais rápido ainda. - Ecaaaaaaa!

- Tome. - deu o frasco a Tenzou - Já aviso que é forte, e pode ser que você não se aguente depois... - essa última parte foi dita quase num sussurro mudo.

Apressado, Tenzou abriu o frasco e bebeu o conteúdo de um trago. Sabia bem, e até deu para tirar grande parte do gosto horrível que tinha na boca.

- O que é... Isto, senpai? - indagou, curioso.

- Não é nada de mais, o efeito dela é simples, você vai sentir seu corpo relaxado, e para algumas pessoas tem um efeito diferente, mas acho que pra você será só o relaxamento mesmo. - pensava em como se sentia com aquela bebida, o efeito era devastador em si.

- Hmmm... Não sei o que é, mas... Estou a sentir-me bem melhor... - remexeu-se, um tanto encalorado. - Hmmmm... - gemeu novamente. - Está calor, estou a sentir-me queimar por dentro...

- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa Tenzou? - retirou sua máscara, mostrando sua face pela primeira vez para o ANBU.

- Kakashi-senpai? - apesar da fraca luz do luar, Tenzou conseguiu ver as belas feições de Kakashi. - Porque tirou...?

- Estava com um pouco de calor... - se aproximou perigosamente do menor - Não acha que a noite está quente? Muito quente por sinal?

- É... Está bem quente, até... - concordou, sentando-se no chão, mais recomposto. - Aquela bebida... É fenomenal...

- Você nem imagina o que aquela bebida pode fazer... - tirou o colete ninja, estava começando a se sentir esquentar por dentro.

- Mas acho que vou descobrir... - falou, tirando o seu hitaiate e colete ninja. Sentia-se transpirar. - Está mesmo calor aqui...

- Está sim... - não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do menor, acabou passando a mão por cima da camisa dele, queria sentir todos os músculos que ali continha - És bem forte Tenzou.

- Er... - o moreno corou. Não só pelo calor que sentia como pelo elogio. - A-Arigatou, senpai... - despiu a sua camisola e pôs-se de pé. - Estou a morrer de calor e sinto um frenesi andar pelo meu... Corpo...

- Por onde posso saber? - sabia muito bem onde o menor sentia, podia não ter bebido também, mas sentia a mesma coisa, se levantou e também tirou a camisa e logo em seguida o hitaiate, mas continuou com o olho fechado, não queria gastar chakra com o Sharingan.

- Preciso de água fria para me acalmar... - disse, andando até à cachoeira. Sentia o corpo ficar duro. Até mesmo o seu membro, apertado dentro dos boxers e das calças. - O que se passa comigo?

- Jura que ainda não identificou o que era a bebida que te dei? Achei que era um ninja mais perspicaz, alem de ser ANBU também é claro. - seguia o menor de perto, não ficaria longe por nada, queria estar bem perto quando a bebida desse seu pico e alterasse mais ainda Tenzou.

- Não consigo pensar... HMMMM... Com tanto calor... - gemeu, despindo-se completamente. Estava de costas para Kakashi quando mergulhou na água. Sentia o seu membro latejar, ereto, pedindo alívio. Os seus mamilos estavam durinhos. Dentro da água fria sentia-se ainda mais quente. - Senpai... O que é isto?

-Isso Tenzou... - tirou o resto da roupa e também entrou na água - Chamasse tesão. - abraçou o menor por trás fazendo este sentir seu membro duro tocar-lhe a bunda.

- Ahhhh! - gritou, sentindo-se extasiar com a aproximação de Kakashi. - Eu sei... O que é tesão... - disse, remexendo-se nos braços de Kakashi. - Porque... Faz isto... Kakashi-senpai? - indagou, sentindo o seu membro ficar maior e mais quente. Nunca tinha visto o seu membro daquele tamanho.

- Porque eu te desejo Tenzou... - desceu a mão pelo corpo do menor e tocou de leve o membro deste - Pelo visto está como eu. - esfregou seu membro também teso na bunda de Tenzou, estava louco para tê-lo.

- Nós... S-Somos homens... - gemeu, deitando a cabeça para trás, fazendo esta assentar no ombro de Kakashi. - Não faça isso, vou morrer de tesão, senpai... - choramingou, excitado por ter o pau enorme do Hatake colado à sua bundinha.

- Quer mesmo que eu pare? - se afastou um pouco, tirando seu pau da bunda do ANBU, mas continuou a acariciar-lhe o membro - Não me importo nem um pouco se somos homens, quero você do jeito que é.

- Hmmm... Senpai... Não tire... - a sua entradinha virgem piscava de tesão, queria o pau de Kakashi ali, dando prazer - O meu rabinho está... Quente... - dizia, cada vez mais mole e devorado pelo tesão.

- Posso deixar muito mais quente. - voltou a encostar seu pau na bundinha do ANBU - Sabia que tens uma bunda deliciosa... E olha que ainda nem me enterrei inteiro nela, imagina quando eu fizer... - mordeu o pescoço do moreno, ele tinha um cheiro muito bom.

- Ahhh... Senpai... Como você é safado... - disse Tenzou, virando o pescoço para alcançar a boca do seu superior. Inconscientemente, começou a esfregar-se mais no pénis ereto de Kakashi.

- Ahh... Para com isso Tenzou, vou acabar querendo meter em você antes da hora. - beijou Yamato lascivamente, estava adorando o sabor daquela boca pecaminosa, sempre quisera fazer isso, era louco pelo menor desde que trabalharam juntos na ANBU.

Enrolou a sua língua na do jounin, retribuindo o beijo da mesma maneira. Virou-se de frente para o grisalho e fez ambos os membros esfregarem-se. Levou uma mão até aos membros rijos e começou a masturbar ambos.

Kakashi acabou gemendo baixinho devido ao contato com o membro do menor, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, nunca imaginou ele agindo daquela forma, sempre pensou em Tenzou como um homem mais contido, envergonhado, não do jeito que estava sendo, safado.

- Hmmm... Esta bebida... Deixa-me muito aceso, senpai... - sussurrou, dando beijos no pescoço do maior. - Ahhh... O senhor é uma delícia...

- A bebida era para isso mesmo... E delicia é você. - agarrou a bunda do menor apertando com força com uma mão, enquanto com a outra foi descendo até a entrada apertadinha dele e passando a unha por lá, somente para instigá-lo.

- Não seja ma-malvado, senpai... - gemeu o ANBU, empinando a bundinha para sentir mais o dedo de Kakashi esfregar-se na sua entradinha virgem. Aumentou a masturbação nos membros duros. A água estava agitada, cheia de ondas derivadas dos movimentos dos corpos.

- Ahhh... Me diz o que você quer... Humm... Que eu te dou na mesma hora. - aquela masturbação estava levando-o a loucura, acabou enfiando um pouco seu dedo na entradinha do ANBU, sentindo logo em seguida seu dedo ser esmagado - És virgem meu gostoso?

- S-Sou, s-sim... Senpai... - gemeu roucamente, ingenuamente provocante. - Seja gentil, onegai...

- Então me diga... O que quer que eu faça? - andou um pouco para trás puxando Tenzou junto consigo, precisava tira-lo da água.

- Quero que... Onegai... Meta aí, no meu buraquinho... - gemeu, deixando-se ser levado. - Faz isso, senpai?

- Faço sim, mas primeiro... - pegou o maior no colo fazendo ele enlaçar as pernas em volta de seu corpo, gemeu com o contato, mas logo estava no fuuton onde dormiam, deitou o moreno ali e encaixou-se no meio das pernas dele - Vou fazer você implorar... - lambeu deliciado a entradinha apertada do ANBU, enquanto que com uma das mãos masturbava o membro teso dele.

- Ahhh... Senpai, não... Ahh... Isso é tortuuuuuuura... - Tenzou arqueou o corpo, sentindo o maior molhando a sua entradinha apertada. Iria enlouquecer, não estava habituado àquilo.

Kakashi apenas sorriu e continuou a lamber, com a mão livre abriu um pouco mais as pernas dele e meteu sua lingua para dentro daquele orifício tão quente e bem provável aconchegante. Seu pau pulsava de vontade de entrar ali, mas não queria machucar o menor, queria faze-lo enlouquecer de tesão. Sua mão masturbava o pau dele com vontade, subindo e descendo ora devagar ora rápido. Tenzou levou as mãos aos cabelos grisalhos e puxou-os, como se instigasse o maior a lamber mais.

- Onegai, Kakashi-senpai... Preciso de você... Vou ficar... Louco... - choramingou.

Afastou um pouco a boca, apenas o suficiente para poder enfiar um dedo naquele buraquinho que tanto clamava por atenção, sem esperar nada meteu um segundo dedo e começou a entrar e sair com eles, se deliciando com os gemidos do menor.

- Issoooooo... Kakashi-senpai... Amo-o... Faça mais... - pediu mais, jogando-se desesperadamente contra os dedos que o penetravam.

- Como quiser... - meteu mais um dedo, entrando e saindo com eles mais rápido ainda, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, acabou pegando em seu membro e masturbando-o, gemia baixinho de tesão, queria mesmo se embrenhar em Tenzou.

Tenzou queria o pau de Kakashi, não podia esperar mais. Rolou e ficou por cima do senpai. Deu-lhe um beijo fervoroso e começou a roçar a sua entradinha na glande rosada do maior.

- Hmmmmm...

- Aahhh... - abraçou Tenzou e apertou forte sua bunda, seu pênis mais que ereto roçava na estrada dele, era só ele descer um pouquinho que seu membro entrava nele.

- Kakashi-senpai! - exclamou, descendo e sentindo o seu interior ser rasgado pelo membro enorme do Hatake. - Ahhhh... Como dói!

- Calma... Ahh... Logo passa. - não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo aquela tortura, tinha medo de machucar o menor, mas sua vontade mesmo era de entrar de uma vez. Começou a meter devagar o pau no menor, ajudando este, rebolava um pouco sabendo que isso iria ajudar a não doer tanto.

- Hmm... Hmmm... - Tenzou subia e descia devagarzinho, de olhos fechados, sentindo um prazer invádi-lo e dominá-lo.

- Isso... Desce tudo no meu pau... Aaahhh... Está gostoso? Heim safado... Huumm... - segurou firme a cintura de Tenzou e sem se segurar mais, estocou com força para dentro dele.

- Ai! Não sou... Safado... - gemeu, rebolando. - Mas está muito gostoso...

- Pra mim é safado sim... E muito gostoso ahhh... - estava indo a loucura com aquela entradinha deliciosa em seu pau - Rebola mais Tenzou... Huummm... Rebola mais no meu pau delicia... Ahhhh...

- H-Hai... Safado é você, senpai... - provocou, rebolando mais rápido e sentindo o pau de Kakashi tocar-lhe bem no fundo, fazendo-o dar gritinhos de prazer.

- Está gostando é? - apertou mais ainda a cintura do menor enquanto fazia este descer mais rápido ainda em seu pau - Sabia que pode ficar melhor?

- Onegai... Mostre-me como... - pediu, num choramingo sofrido.

Tirou delicadamente Tenzou de seu colo e pôs ele de quatro, voltando a penetrar no mesmo instante, fazendo seu pau chegar bem fundo naquele paraíso.

- Que visão maravilhosa... Ahhh... - estocava freneticamente, puxava o menor de encontro a si enquanto ia de encontro a ele, fazendo as bombadas serem mais fortes ainda.

- Kami... Realmente... É tão boooooooommmmm... - gemeu que nem uma putinha, rebolando no pau do Hatake, falando sacanagem.

- Ahhh... Desse jeito não vou aguentar por muito tempo... - estocava cada vez mais forte e rápido, sentindo seu pau ir bem fundo no ANBU, queria que ele gozasse junto consigo, por isso pegou no pau do menor e masturbou freneticamente.

- Senpai... Delícia... Quero gozar... - choramingava Tenzou, embriagado pelo prazer e pelo desejo. - Mais rápido...

Kakashi sem dizer mais nada estocou mais forte e rápido ainda, enquanto sua mão fazia a mesma coisa. Também estava a posto de gozar, e com mais umas estocada se desmanchou no rabinho do menor.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Tenzouuuuuuuu... Ar... Ar... - não pararia até o ANBU gozar.

- Que quente, senpai! - gritou Tenzou, sentindo o leite escaldante de Kakashi aquecer ainda mais o seu interior. Gozou intensamente, melando a mão do jounin. - Ahhhhh... Delícia, Kakashi!

Kakashi saiu de dentro do menor e se deitou ao lado dele, puxando este para deitar em seu peito.

- O que achou? Arrepende-se? - tinha medo da resposta, afinal ele estava sobre efeito da bebida, e sabia que o efeito passava quando gozasse.

Tenzou arfava, cansado. Fechou os olhos.

- Nós somos homens... Isto não foi correto... - falou, suspirado.

- Só pelo fato de sermos homens? Já me relacionei com muitos homens antes, não vejo problema algum, principalmente quando se ama a pessoa... - calou a boca na mesma hora, havia falado de mais.

- E daí? Acaso ama-me? Então não tente ferir mais os meus sentimentos, Kakashi-senpai. - falou, encolhido no seu corpo.

- Como assim ferir seus sentimentos? Por acaso sente algo por mim? - será que poderia ter um fio de esperança?

- Er... E o que isso interessa agora? - perguntou, fugindo à pergunta do maior.

- A mim ao menos interessa... Preciso saber se sou correspondido. - essa ultima parte foi dita baixo, mas talvez o menor tenha escutado.

- Correspondido? Correspondido no quê, senpai? - Tenzou interessou-se um pouco pela conversa.

- Nada Tenzou... Prefiro não dizer... - estava envergonhado, não queria que o outro tivesse ouvido. O medo de seu machucar era grande.

- Nunca achei que fosse homem de fugir, senpai. Sempre tão determinado... - olhava para o maior. Suspirou. Era agora ou nunca. O momento até era propício para o que já queria ter dito havia algum tempo. – Ai shiteru.

- Huh? - achou que tinha ouvido errado, só podia ser isso, seu sonho não poderia estar se tornando realidade - O que disse Tenzou?

- Er... Ai shiteru... Foi isso que eu disse. - estava claramente envergonhado.

- Tem certeza do que está dizendo? - não acreditava naquilo, realmente tinha ouvido certo - Ai... Ai...

- Tenho, sim. Mas não gostei de ser usado, vou tentar esquecê-lo, senpai. - sentou-se no fuuton e começou a vestir-se.

- Calma. - segurou o braço do menor, precisava falar, tinha que falar - Ai... Ai shiterumo. - olhou para baixo envergonhado.

- Sério? - indagou o menor, dando um leve sorriso. Contudo, o seu olhar era desconfiado. - Não estará antes a gozar com a minha cara?

- Nunca. Gosto de você desde que trabalhamos juntos na ANBU, e te amo... Desde que se juntou ao time Kakashi. - estava inseguro, nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito em toda sua vida, tinha medo de descobrir agora que o que o menor dissera era mentira.

- Senpai... - murmurou Tenzou, curvando-se e beijando delicadamente os lábios de Kakashi.

Kakashi se assustou, mas correspondeu ao beijo mesmo assim. Passava todo o amor que sentia por aquele beijo, e também sentia o amor do menor por si. Não resistiu e acabou interrompendo o beijo e sorriu.

- Ah, Kakashi... Amo-te. - deu o seu melhor sorriso

- Também te amo. - abraçou o menor com carrinho.

_Fim!_


End file.
